Inconvenient
by Kaytrina
Summary: Sasuke comes to terms with puberty and all the slightly annoying things that come with it. Mature content, so consider yourself warned.


Ninjas did not lead sheltered lives. From a very young age, those walking the path of the ninja were exposed to all things violent and visceral – pain, blood, death, exhaustion, anger, competition. And by proxy, all who lived such lives grew up with at least a fleeting familiarity with sex. When death was a constant companion, you learned to live your life quick and to its fullest. If a boy was ready and a girl willing, they took their pleasure with no inhibitions and little, if any, guilt. Even the genin were familiar with sexuality, its terms and definitions at least.

So when Sasuke began to have certain…urges, he wasn't very surprised or worried. He knew what sex was, and while the change from admiring a girl's fighting style to admiring the way her breasts bounced when she ran was a little disconcerting, it was to be expected. And when he began waking some mornings to his penis staring him in the face, he was a bit embarrassed, but not too much; he just sat up and meditated until it went away. He knew there were other ways to alleviate the problem, but Sasuke considered himself much too dignified and disciplined to resort to spitting on his hand and coming to a messy, manual release.

Sometimes his erections were a bit more inconvenient. Sasuke tended to "tent," so to speak, when he was bored, which was, unfortunately, his default emotional state while in class. His thoughts had a tendency to wander, and the stadium seating in the classrooms gave him such a perfect view down girls' shirts, and though he tried not to look, he could feel the heat start to build in his stomach and between his legs. He became an expert at the adjust-and-tuck method. But all of this was normal, he was sure.

After all, Naruto got them often enough. Indeed, it seemed to Sasuke that Naruto's dick was in a constant state of arousal. And rather than being ashamed or even the least bit embarrassed by the near-constant lump in his shorts, Naruto was actually quite proud of what he called "his super-sex drive." Sasuke had more than a suspicion that the blonde idiot was quite familiar with messy, manual releases.

Which made Sasuke even more determined not to sink to that cretin's level.

Besides the classroom, there was only one other situation during which his penis's newfound fondness for the upright position became a bit of a problem.

Sasuke knew that having girls on a team was a necessity and, if you had the right girl, an advantage. But the fact that two young, active, hot-blooded males had to be faced with a young, active, fit, slightly sweaty, aggressive female everyday during training was just torture.

And Sakura was such an exquisite torture, indeed.

Sparring with Sakura had become one of Sasuke's most and least favorite things to do. He didn't get much of a workout – her skills were still miles behind his and Naruto's – but chasing her, dodging her attacks, forcing her into holds, pinning her to the ground became so much more fun than doing the same things to Naruto.

He blocked her punch and pushed her away with his foot, not too hard, but hard enough. Sakura recovered and returned to her fighting stance, breathing hard, her chest rising and falling. Sasuke's eyes were drawn to her chest, and he caught himself wondering what her breasts looked like underneath that red shirt, how they would feel in his hands. His cock started to stir. She charged him again, this time aiming a high kick to his head. He ducked just an inch and caught her foot in the crook of his shoulder and used his weight to slam her to the ground. She cried out as she hit the dirt, and Sasuke almost moaned.

And right now, when she was pinned under him, her wrists caught in his hands above her head, his hips snug between hers, her breath quick and hot and catching locks of his hair, and her eyes smoldering with annoyance at being beat…Christ, could _any_ male be in this position and have no physical response?

His fingers itched to touch and his dick was getting harder and she was right there and sweaty and fiery hot and he wanted to feel the skin beneath her spandex shorts and…

Sasuke stood and looked down at Sakura lying in the dirt.

"Sasuke?" she asked, confused at the fight's sudden end.

He turned and walked away, refusing to look back, because the sight of his name falling from her little pink mouth was too much, far too much, and his penis was throbbing and if he didn't do _something_ then he thought he just might cry.

Kakashi peeked over the top of his ever-present porn, and Sasuke mumbled some half-ass excuse about not feeling well, as if feeling ill had ever stopped him from training before. Kakashi just smirked and waved him away with an almost silent murmur of "Have fun, kid."

Naruto protested loudly about Sasuke being able to stop early when he had to stay, but Sasuke didn't even stop to offer him a quick glare. He just high-tailed it into the woods towards town, eyes tightly shut and trying desperately to will away the lust that had pooled deep in his belly and solidified in his cock. He cut sharply to the right when he was sure he was far enough away from the training grounds, heading for the river. Sasuke was fairly certain that walking through town with a raging erection would be frowned upon, and humiliating besides.

He reached the river bank and plopped down onto his rear, closed his eyes and began to empty his mind, preparing to meditate his little problem away. Blackness, empty space, one with the earth. Sakura's face popped into his head, breathless moans falling from her lips. Concentrate. Earth, air, fire, water, spirit, the way his hips felt as she clamped her thighs around him, his cock nestled against the heat between her legs.

Fuck. It wasn't working. The soft fabric of Sasuke's shorts rubbed against the tip of his penis, and he hissed. God, that felt good.

He glanced to his left, his right, and behind. He strained to feel any sort of chakra signature within a 500 foot radius of where he sat. Then he looked down, considering the lump in his shorts through squinted eyes. It was said that everyone did it, that there was no shame in it. Normal.

He reached down and unbuttoned his shorts, slid the zipper down, and pulled out his hard on. The feel of his fingers made his breath quicken. He gave a few experimental tugs, slow, gentle. He moaned, just a little. A dignified moan, he was sure. He went a little faster. Yes. Yes, this was what he needed. If only it would…slide a little more, be more like the moist, hot center that he was sure Sakura…

He brought his hand up to his mouth. With a slight grimace, he spat into his hand and gripped his cock again. The spit turned his hand into slick, wet heat, and Sasuke moaned aloud. He went faster, imagining Sakura lying beneath him earlier. He imagined one hand moving lower, dragging her shorts down to her knees, and driving into her in one swift, sure thrust. The sounds she would make. Her shirt shoved up around her shoulders, her breasts moving with each of his thrusts, his lips on her cherry-pink nipples, rolling the nub between his teeth.

Faster and faster. He spat again.

Maybe she would bite. She'd be rough, he was sure. Teeth clamping down on his shoulder, her cries muffled by his skin, sweat sliding, skin slapping, fucking her like an animal. Faster. Maybe she'd let him take her from behind, his hips pounding against that sweet little ass, his hands wound in her candy-colored hair, pulling it back, the curve of her spine, the arch of her back, as she turned to look at him over her shoulder…

With a sharp cry, Sasuke felt his cock quiver, and with a choked "Fuck!" he came hard on his hand, his stomach, and a little on the ground.

He sat there for a moment, his world rocked by his first ever orgasm. His mind was more blank in this moment than it had ever been in meditation. It would be a monumental effort to even lift his arms. Christ. No wonder this was a favorite pastime. Though still a bit embarrassing and more than a little undignified. And he was more than a little disturbed that his first jack-off had been to Sakura, of all people.

Sasuke heard a twig snap. In a flash, he was on his feet, crouched and ready, his pants still down at his ankles and his now-limp penis hanging between his legs.

Sakura looked stunned. Her eyes wavered from Sasuke's eyes to his penis, to the river, back to his penis, to his eyes, then finally to the ground.

Oh. Fucking. Hell.

"Ummm…" Sakura began, as Sasuke tried to tuck himself back in his shorts. There was still cum on his hand. He wiped it off as surreptitiously as he could. He had obviously lost all senses; he hadn't even noticed her chakra approaching.

"I…" Sakura continued.

"No." Sasuke cut her off. "We will not speak of this. You will mention this to no one. I am a male, and I had to take care of things, and I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Sakura looked confused, then a small smile spread across her face. "Of course I won't tell, Sasuke. And, no, you don't have anything to be ashamed of. Everyone does it. I do it all the time."

And with that mental image flashing through his head, she turned and calmly began making her way back to the training grounds.

Inconvenient. Yes. Very inconvenient.


End file.
